Inner Circle: Last Days of the Hood
by Impurest Cheese
Summary: As Osborne goes to war with Asgard, the Hood is left in charge of protecting the city. Despite his noble intentions the Hood finds himself surrounded by a web of conspiracy as his enemies close in for the kill. Set between Asgard Offensive Chapter 3 to 14
1. Prolouge:Parker Robbins Lethal Protector

**Dark Illuminati Chamber, Avengers Tower, New York - 09:33AM, 24th August**

"So Gentlemen that is the plan." Osborne announced, "I plan to crush the Asgradian Terrorists and safeguard this country from Loki's forces once and for all. The only thing I lack is the insurance from you all that aid will be offered if I need it in this campaign."

The Hood looked around the chamber, the line-up of the big names in Osborne's Inner Circle seemed to be constantly in flux. The former new comers Hera and Attuma had been joined by Scourge and the male form of Osborne's mad god Kephi. Ever since the Taskmaster left Osborne's side Parker was beginning to fell more and more like a disposable power source, Osborne was milking him for everything he was worth, taking money, property and men. He'd had Parker sever ties with large parts of his network such as the Quintos Rohas Cartel in Mexico and the Snakeheads in China. It was no obvious, if Osborne controlled the crime eventually it would dry up, Parker had to admit it was clever but that didn't sell the idea to him.

"So what do you have to contribute in this campaign?" Osborne asked.

"The Initiative is once again under you control sir." Scourge barked, "Only a few rebels remain and we're sending a hit team to deal with the Taskmaster."

"Good, how about you Hera?" Osborne asked

"I will not move against Asgard but Olympus will open it's forges, as you speak we are currently in the process of recovering a weapon that will boost our manufacturing capability." Hera replied her bitterness in serving a mortal was only barley masked by a fake smile.

"That will be useful." Osborne replied ignoring her tone, "And you Attuma, what can you bring to this siege."

"As you know Osborne, I have neither the man power or the manufacturing capability of the others, I can give you this." he croaked handing Osborne a map, "We recently discovered some kind of Super Weapon in the Mid Atlantic Rift, as we speak my warriors are digging a channel to free the structure. We estimate the device will be free in a few days, once we know what it does we will allow you use of it as long as it doesn't put my people or land in harms way."

"A fair enough price," Osborne agreed, "As we all know Kephi will be coming into battle with me, but what of you Parker my old friend what can you contribute to my battles."

"I have already contributed, I've given you men, materials and money in the pursuit of your dreams, I alone in this room save you paid any price in the last battle, my revenue and my contacts have been burned so you can save a few aces." Parker angrily spat, "I won't follow you this time Osborne, I still support you but this endeavour is dangerous."

"Your right you won't follow me, I have a more pressing task for you." Osborne sneered, "You and your gang just became my Home Guard, while I am leaving Victoria Hand and a small contingent of agents to protect New York, I'm placing you in charge of defending this city."

"This is not wise," Kephi said a pair of tiny black beetles crawling across the ornate crown he wore, "I foresee a kingdom burning as death stalks the streets."

"Are you a seer?" Osborne asked the god

"No but my insight into the hearts of men tell me how this city will end if placed in the hands of this thief and his demon master." Kephi said

"But your not a seer?" Osborne asked again

"No." Kephi replied as one of the tiny scarabs crawled up his left nostril. "I have never processed the ability of true foresight save for one day."

"Then shut up." Osborne growled, "Parker I'm giving you great power, and with it comes great responsibility. Slip up once and not even the powers of Dormammu will be able to save you."

"What do I get out of this arrangement?" Parker asked, "I presume that you want me to temporarily cease my criminal pastimes while I sit in your chair and keep your city safe."

"Plunder from Asgard, as soon as resistance has been broken I'm allowing you to take the things that I disallowed, your master will be mightily pleased." Osborne bribed

"And what if I refuse?" Parker asked, "Will the fate of Tony befall me as well?"

"No my friend." Osborne answered his voice becoming a goblinesque cackle followed by a hiss, "I have much worse things in store for traitors and enemies of mine, hope that you never find yourself on my bad side."

"Fine I'll keep your city safe." Parker replied, for some reason he believed Osborne's threats even through his own powers were strong, perhaps stronger then the head of HAMMER. Looking around the room he saw that the others all appeared to be similarly phased even Hera and Kephi despite the fact they were powerful deities. "What would you have me do first?" Parker asked hoping that the nervousness didn't show in his voice.

"Stop all your illegal imports and exports for the time being." Osborne instructed, "Tell your men that they are to shut down any schemes or plans they are working on. You Mr. Robbins will be moving into Avengers Tower with a select few of your closest circle, from there you take Ms. Hands orders as if she were me. Do I make myself clear because I don't feel like repeating myself."

"Crystal." Parker replied.

"Good you're dismissed." Osborne told the Cabal. Parker left with the others but before he could leave the building he was stopped by Hera and Kephi who were talking among themselves.

"Demon." Hera called, "Did you see it?" she asked

"Yeah I saw it; Osborne seems to be renting out some of his brain." Parker replied, "He's shacked up with someone in the mental area."

"Osborne's crusade will decide how this world ends; already another threat begins to stir, to move against us. Something old, something searching for the last final pieces that would stand against it's rule." Kephi told them, "That is the shadow we saw today, remember it as even beings as powerful as us."

"What I want to know is why you think this city will burn under my control?" Parker asked.

"The fires are not caused by you, but you will fan their fires, death himself will take the innocent and guilty to there graves until she has got what she wants."

"Who is this she?" Parker asked

"I don't know her name, all I know is that she brings something old and evil from the south. Something looking for revenge, for a crime you committed."

"You know that's a lot of people," Parker commented, Kephi smiled and disappeared into a cloud of gold fog that covered the hallway until Parker felt the floor jolt beneath him. Stepping out of the cloud he saw that he was back in his own headquarters standing in the middle of the main hall. Heading towards him he saw the mottle skin of the Purple Man as well as a few lesser villains following behind him.

"I want the monthly cut." the Purple faced villain growled, "Some of us haven't been paid this week."

"I'm afraid nobody's getting paid until Osborne returns from Asgard." Parker told him, "Worse then that we're shutting down for the same period, Osborne wants us to keep the city intact and repel any threats."

"Sod the city, we want to be paid or we're going to take out business elsewhere." the thug Razorfist growled

"Fisk and the Hand are looking for new blood, what's to stop us joining up with them." Bloodblister added

"How about the entire treasury of Asgard." the Hood asked, "Because if we keep the city safe that's what Osborne will give me, and by extension you, after I've subtracted the items I require everything else is yours."

"How can we trust you?" Shockwave asked, "You're a criminal just like us."

"Because if you don't stay under my control Osborne will find you and torture you until you wish you were dead, and then he'll torture you some more." Parker explained, "He wasn't really specific about the details but I got the idea that it was nasty. I'd rather take the carrot then the stick how about you Killgrave?"

"Fine we'll follow you, but be warned Robbins you won't always have Osborne to hide behind." the Purple Man warned.

"And you remember," Parker replied calmly as he pressed a finger against the Purple Man's cheek, "that I'm just as bad as Osborne." the place he was touching began to steam but his victim stoically didn't react, "and that I don't like traitors." he pushed the Purple Man to the floor and walked off to his office. The assorted villains didn't help their comrade up, they simply gawped at what the Hood had just done. Where he had touched the Purple Man's cheek, was a hole cauterized down to the villains skull where a charred finger print was melted into the bone.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's Occult Shop, New York - 23:59PM, 24th August<strong>

Satana sat on the stool skimming over the list of ingredients she was waiting for. All were rare and dangerous to obtain but all were necessary to strengthen her mistress when she emerged onto the Earth's surface. Each of the circle had been given a material to gather, only a few had obtained what they were actually after. On the desk was a pint of Lindwyrm Venom and the skull of an ancient Scythian Princess named Magdalene, a good start but there were five more ingredients from the former members of the Seven Pointed Star to obtain. Some like the Mark of Tangaroa and the Colossuss Pin were easy to find but through one thing or another had been destroyed or moved away from the Earth. The other items the tears of Quetzocoatal, the Kepher Amulet and the Ganges Spear were guarded by formidable warriors and would require great skill to obtain.

Fortunately for the circle Satana had found legitimate tears from a black market source and the phial containing them would be arriving in a few days, or they would have been if the Hood hadn't ordered the ship to be turned round. It was for that reason that the figure in the grey hoody and green combats had arrived at her shop. Satana had invited the individual in without her guest saying a word and not accepting the freshly brewed herbal tea that she had created for her visitor.

"So you can get the item I require." Satana asked the figure

"Yes." the figure replied, it's voice masked with an electronic synthesizer. "I already have an acquaintance picking up the tears as we speak."

"And what would I owe you for this job?" Satana asked cautiously.

"My contact, the one picking up your item wants revenge on the Hood. I'm getting him into the city, after Robbins is dead I want the item that connects him to Dormammu." the figure announced, "I know that you have contact with the demon and that he wishes to join the circle in the hope of shelter from the coming storm."

"How did you know that?" Satana asked

"I have my ways, let's just say I have a past connection with Dormammu. All I require is the assistance for a single resurrection spell and then I will give you the hood to do with as you will." the figure announced.

"And who are you resurrecting?" Satana asked, "If this individual is a danger to the mistress plans I can't go foreword with this deal."

"He won't be I'll make sure of it." the individual replied, "You needn't have to know any more until later."

"And you know that if I'm going to have to resurrect somebody that I have to prepare the right ingredients and tributes for the underworld gods. It's your choice tell me now or no deal other people will have access to the items I require." Satana lied. The statement caused the figure to chuckle, a sound distorted by the synthesizer.

"Very well I want my husband back, Dormammu made a deal with him to keep his family safe at the price of our love but because of his death the deal was broken and now I remember everything. In the spirit of the deal he made I'm willing to do anything to get him back." the figure announced, "Here's my card, I'll give you some time to consider my offer, but be warned my contact is coming and as soon as the Hood is dead the window closes."

"I'll discuss this with the other members of the circle." Satana announced, her contact bowed its head and vanished in a flash of light, "Actors." Satana spat, "Always so damm theatrical." she added as she dipped her finger in the Lyndwyrm Venom and stirred it causing the purple fluid to glow lighter then the candles.


	2. The Oppening Move

The man walked calmly through JFK Airport as if nothing was wrong, as if he was just another busy Trans-Atlantic commuter looking to catch his connecting flight to whatever destination he was bound. He didn't carry any luggage but that wasn't strange, it could be possible that it was all waiting for him in baggage claim as both airport security and passengers gave him odd looks. Eventually a brave man, one hand clutching his radio and the other a riot control baton approached the seemingly oblivious traveller.

"Excuse me Sir we need you to identify yourself and take off that mask." the guard said his fingers drumming on his baton.

"Of course." the man replied, "I'm Mindwave with a hyphen. As for the mask, I can't take it off I'm here to spill the beans about Norman Osborne and his Avenger's treatment of prisoners."

"Mind-Wave. Well Mr. Wave as you may be aware the Hero Registration Act is in force, before you can leave the airport you have to identify yourself and declare your powers with the HAMMER desk officer in Meta Human Affairs." the Security Officer stated.

"You want me to declare my powers?" Mind-Wave asked, "Very well how about this." he reached out with his mind tearing the guards skin and muscle off his bones before levitating the remains and hurling them like knives randomly at the passersby. "I'm Mind Wave and I'm here to free America." he yelled flattening the metal detector as more airport security arrived armed with batons and pistols, the rounds form the latter being reflected back at the shooters. At this point the screen went blank and Parker shifted in the seat as Victoria expertly flipped the remote and caught it before sliding onto his lap.

"So what's the problem." Parker said staying focused on the TV and not the woman perched on his lap.

"That can wait." Victoria purred, "First you get a perk of being the big man."

"He already gets that perk." a female voice told Victoria, as Madame Masque grabbed the woman by the hair and threw her against the desk causing her skin to ripple blue before returning to a tight suit and skirt.

"Can it Mystique, Osborne gave me the 411 on your habits." Parker said getting up from the chair as he and Whitney towered over the mutant changeling, "What does Mr. Osborne want me to do to this Mind-Wave character."

"Nothing, Mind-Wave is being sent to the Negative Zone after he killed around five-hundred people at JFK, the majority were unarmed civilians, the rest a mixture of air marshals, airport security, police officers, SWAT and HAMMER agents. He stopped as soon as the death toll was 500 before surrendering to the security forces, it is clear he had an alternate motive, one we discovered when we reviewed security footage from Newark Airport." Mystique explained. "HAMMER has facial recognition software that scans faces for matches with people of interest and we got a boat load coming through Newark as Mind-Wave virtually levelled JFK."

"Who did you find?" Whitney asked, Mystique smiled and placed an urn of sangria on the desk with three glasses.

"My dear Ms. Frost, you and Parker may be big outside this office but compared to me your tiny. First we drink a toast to Mr. Osborne from what I hear he has had a successful morning in Asgard, that he and his forces already have the Asgardians on the run." she added pouring out the Sangria into the glasses before handing them to Whitney and Parker. Parker sniffed the wine and tipped it into one of the fake plant pots before taking Whitney's off her and doing the same.

"What was in this?" Parker asked, "Because it smelled like."

"Human Blood and Remains." Mystique finished, "Supplements from Mind-Wave, this urn contains the remains of 500 people." she announced pouring her own drink back into the bottle, "I'm taking this seriously." she told the others, "Mind-Wave won't reach the Negative Zone because his friends won't let him talk. He'll either be dead or freed that's why I asked you to bring your best men as added security, while he's in Avengers Tower he's safe, as soon as he leaves for Rykers he's venerable."

"Why come to me?" Parker growled, "Hera's people are more suitable for this assignment."

"Because you know at least some of the people Mind-Wave used to get into the country." Mystique informed him before flicking on the screen revealing a Mexican Man moving through customs. "Mr. Carlos Martinez. Mystique announced I believe you and he have a history."

"That man's meant to be dead, Scourge and his black bag team claimed they killed him." Parker replied coolly.

"Obviously they were mistaken as he and fifteen of his associates walked calmly through Newark airport onto American Soil. By the time we realised, we were too late to stop them from leaving, they were already long gone. The files of his recognized associates are here although I no you already have had dealings with most of them." Mystique told him handing a set of files to Whitney, "You'd best get you boys ready, the convoy carrying Mind-Wave leaves in five minutes."

Five minutes later Parker slid into the first of the two blacked out Ford Mondeo's, as Whitney slipped into the driver's seat while Razor Fist and Death Adder sat in the back. In addition to them Parker had brought the Wrecking Crew, Blood Blister and the Living Laser with him. The former were in the second Mondeo their weapons barley able to fit in the spacious car while the later were riding in the Transport Truck with the HAMMER guards and the prisoner, his psychic powers neutralized by a dampening field in the collar round his neck.

Soon the convoy was moving with a pair of Grizzly APCs leading the way followed by the Prison Truck and a HUMVEE with the Mondeos bringing up the rear all under the watchful eye of a Thunder Hawk. Street after street Parker watched the Truck up ahead as it turned corners down the roads cleared for the convoys use scanning the area looking for Carlos or any of his associates. Up ahead an electronic sign pointed left, as the Grizzly's turned going single file down the street, before changing to point right as the Prison Truck arrived at the junction stopping as the driver checked the map.

"Parker this isn't right." Whitney said, "Could any of Carlos's gang have hijacked the traffic signals."

"From the files we received the Quintos Rohas Cartel did have a hacker that went by the screen name Vandal. He or she usually helped Carlos's drug runners get through customs and avoid law enforcement, it's possible this individual is helping set up the convoy since nobody knows what he or she looks like." Parker said scanning the file, "Havoc 1 do you have eyes on Grotesque One and Two?" he said down the car's radio.

"This is Havoc 1." the Thuderhawk Pilot replied in a Russian Accent, "Grotesque 1 and 2 have cleared the road, no sign of hostiles."

"Juno Lead, Havoc 1 has confirmed that we're heading left, head into the street but stay alert for hostiles." Parker radioed as the Transport Truck roared into life and headed into the street followed by the HUMVEE with the Mondeos close behind. As soon as Parker's car made the turn into the street he knew something was wrong, there were no pedestrians on the pavement. "Grotesque 1 what's the situation up ahead?" he asked.

"Street repairs, the road has been torn up." the APC's driver called, "We're sitting ducks, the bend we took was too sharp for us to reverse back around." As soon as the driver had finished speaking a rocket sparked from one of the windows slamming into the HUMVEE creating a wall of fire between the Hood's Gang and the Transport Truck.

"Shit Deploy, Deploy Deploy." the HAMMER commander in one of the APCs ordered, "Havoc 1 radio in that we're under fire and then spot attackers for counter strike."

"Sorry sir, I can't do that." the pilot announced opening fire on the APCs with the Thunder Hawk's side mounted rocket pods blowing the armoured vehicles sky high. "Plan Theta," she announced, "Havoc on station boss."

"Are you listening Parker." a male voice added his voice tinged with a Hispanic accent, "Your about to pay for crossing me Robbins."

"Carlos it wasn't my choice to burn you, don't make me put you in the ground for real." Parker announced as gunfire erupted from the same window that the heavy weapons officer had fired from. "Okay Gentlemen time to earn our pay." Parker yelled firing out the Mondeo's front seat up at the gun-man who shrunk back into the building as Carlos's men emerged from the same apartment complex. Slipping out of the car Parker ran towards the wreckage of the HUMVEE as a man armed with Akimbo P7 Pistols at him, Parker's own rounds bouncing off the man's home made armor. Quickly Whitney fired a burst of her own as she headed for the same piece of cover that Parker was hiding behind.

"Who are we dealing with?" she asked as the shooter ducked behind the Transport Truck as the first attacker from the window opened fire with a PKM Machine Gun fire, the rounds chewing through the HUMVEE's burnt out armoured plates barley missing the two defenders by mere centimetres.

"The Marksman is Alain Arkady, former Captain from the Libyan Army who moved into Arms Dealing during the Arab Spring. The Pistol Man calls himself the Pistolarro and works as an enforcer for Carlos. The woman at the door of the truck is a super thief called Carla Ramirez but in professional circles she is known as the Ocelot. Normally they wouldn't be a problem but they have some kind of divine power inhibiting my abilities." Parker told her as the Ocelot screamed in pain slipping off the back of the truck, screaming in Spanish that her blood was boiling.

Parker sat up and fired more shots at the Pistolarro diverting his attention from the Wrecking Crew who were taking cover behind the second Mondeo as Death Adder and Razor Fist edged along the buildings heading towards the Transport Truck. As they reached the position under Arkady's firing position the shooter shouted something in German and the entire building collapsed straight down into the ground dragging Razor Fist and Death Adder into the hole.

"Razor Fist are you still operational." Parker called.

"Yeah boss, Death Adder and I are alive and unhurt, Is I were you I'd move they have a guy down here doing something to the concrete." Razor Fist replied as Parker and Whitney felt a vibration below them as the HUMVEE and the Mondeos sank into the ground in a cloud of dust that bit at the eyes of the fallen. Parker whipped his face as Whitney got to her feet looking on at the four shapes fighting the recognizable silhouettes of Razor Fist and Death Adder. Firing a few shots at one of the figures Whitney watched as her target turned to face her, before seductively swaying as she headed towards them while the others continued to fight the Hood's Men.

"So pretty." the woman dressed in a brown leather tank-top and pants hissed, her eyes yellow and snake-like, "Why don't you come with me darling," she added stroking Whitney's chin before running a neatly manicured finger over the mask.

"Because it's wrong." Whitney whimpered unconvincablly as the woman hooked her legs around Whitney's thighs and licked her neck. Parker got to his feet only to be knocked back to the floor by a man wearing a pair of gauntlets and a black shirt and slacks, his eyes obscured by a pair of glasses.

"Richter." Parker gasped, "I heard that Carlos had kidnapped you a few years back."

"It's Doctor Richter now." the man replied in heavily accented English, "Mr Carlos has funded my projects such as dear Pit Viper over there with Ms. Frost, I have advanced my work with no pressure about ethics."

"Ethics this." Thunderball yelled throwing his weapon at the Doctor sending him sprawling back tripping over Pit Viper who was chewing one of Whitney's breasts. The sudden shock allowed her to kick the serpentine woman off her as she crawled backwards her weapon aimed at the Pit Viper as she licked the blood off her lips.

"What do you want us to do boss?" Wrecker asked as one of the figures in the distance was knocked down by Death Adder while a second with massive barbs sprouting from his arms slashed at Razor Fist's neck.

"Go help them." Parker yelled as he reached for a re-bar sticking out of the concrete as he crawled up heading for the surface. Handhold over handhold drew him closer to the light until he stuck his head clad in a dust covered hood over the side. The fight around the truck was more in his men's favour as the Living Laser bombarded Ocelot with rays of light as Blood Blister trained his powers on the Pistolarro. Striding towards the truck a burst of gun-fire opened fire and the Hood saw Arkady armed with a gold AK47 climb up out of the hole after him yelling profanities in Arabic.

"Parker behind you." the Laser cried as The Hood continued his running gun-battle with Arkady as they used the wreckage of the convoy as cover. Parker turned just in time to see Mind-Wave telekinetically rip a hole in the truck before levitating the transport straight at the Hood's location. Parker dodged behind a chunk of metal from one of the destroyed Grizzly APCs before opening fire on the second opponent as Arkady mantled the remains of a lamp-post slotting a grenade into the under-barrel attachment of his AK-47 before firing, the resulting explosion stunning the Hood. Above the ringing caused by the explosion he heard somebody talking but he couldn't make it out.

Getting to his feet he staggered towards Arkady who turned and smacked him with the butt of the rifle knocking him to the floor. Standing next to Arkady looking down at the stunned criminal, Parker saw the face of Carlos flicking between well groomed Hispanic Man and a skeleton with the last visages of skin left on his bones. "You will see your empire burn as I did mine Robbins." Carlos commented before he and his men vanished in a swarm of flies as the roar of the Thunder-Hawk overhead headed into the distance. Parker staggered to his feet as Blood Blister helped pull the members of his gang up the last bit of the wall he had climbed up out of earlier. Last to emerge was Death Adder dragging a body on his back, his hands ending in deadly blades.

"They took down Razor Edge." Wrecker explained, "Luckily we returned the favour," he added looking down into the Sinkhole. Mummified in the ash at the bottom was a muscular man with a large 5 printed on his head in red ink. Parker looked up around the alley to see big red fives painted all over the buildings, he now knew what Kephi had meant earlier about the revenge from the south. He just had never expected it to come from a dead man.

* * *

><p>The Origonal Characters of Arkady, Carlos, Ocelot III, Pistolarro, Rhicter, Sawfish and Numero Cinquo are my own creations and are not owned by Marvel Comics<p> 


	3. Rumours of Death

**Avenger's Tower, New York - 19:50PM, 25th August**

"You don't know how angry I am with you right now." Osborne yelled, the force of his rage radiating through the TV screen mounted in Avengers Tower, "I give you a simple task, get a guy called Mind-Wave with a power dampening collar on no less, to his prison cell. But no you had to let him be stolen by this Quintos Rohas person that you used to work with. I don't even really understand how he's still alive, I was quite sure that he was killed by Scourge."

"He was." Parker replied not trying to sound to sulky, "He's become the biological shell for something, not a demon but close, maybe a dark God."

"Great, just great. Parker take a look at this." Osborne yelled orientating the camera on his Iron Patriot Armor. The view shifted to a field with the ruins of Asgard in the background with waves of screaming thralls coming over a ridge, descending on the army unit and the M1 Abrams Tank waiting to cross the ridge. In the sky Moonstone and Venom taunted the enemy force while a man with a horned helmet rushed at the tank below slashing it in half. "I can send you and your men here Parker." Osborne threatened, "Find this Carlos and crush him, don't fail me or your run of good fortune will, lets say evaporate." The image flickered off and Parker put his face in his hands as Whitney stroked his back. "How the hell am I going to find this guy, and more importantly what's wearing his emotions and skin."

"Maybe Satana" Whitney suggested, "Whatever the case let's leave before Mystique and that Security Force that follows her turns up. It took me an hour and a half before I could enter the tower last night. All these checks and security questions, being cautious is one thing but this is verging on paranoia."

"Sounds like a plan." Parker answered as he stood up from the chair, "Hopefully there will be some answers in that shop of hers." he stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's Occult Shop, New York City - 20:22PM, 25th August<strong>

"No you don't bloody well understand." Satana cursed, "My stock intake has been halted for the moment because of 'security problems'. I can't get any more fresh stocks of motherwort and bloodstone before Osborne allows the freedom of magical items through customs again. Fine." she slammed down the phone, "You idiotic Neanderthal of a man." she muttered under breath, "I swear I need to find a better black market agent." She turned to face Parker and Masque who were standing on the other side of the counter, "Now tell me about this entity?" she asked.

"It pretended to be a man but I could tell that there was something under the surface. It sort of flickered between human form and that of a skeleton with decomposing flesh and sallow skin." Parker informed her.

"That doesn't narrow it down, there are plenty of demons that take that form, some of them are really powerful." Satana replied, "My library might help but it will cost you to enter."

"What do I have to pay?" Parker asked his eyes narrowing.

"A quick pick-me up, for me." Satana purred, "You can pay before or after you get results, I'm not fussy but choosing the former will make the search go more easily." she answered grinning like the proverbial Cheshire Cat. Parker looked at Whitney who was staring daggers at Satana, their rivalry for Parker's lover was intense and well know throughout the Hood's organization. While Satana had the edge over Whitney in sexiness, sleeping with her was not without risk and while the connection to Dormammu offered Parker some protection he always seemed drained after he slept with her. Whitney on the other hand was more traditional, she enjoyed sex and was defiantly more faithful then Satana, whose need for feeding was famous or infamous, in the underworld.

"First we find out who are mystery demon is." Parker ordered, "Then you get paid." he threatened, "You get nothing until I know everything about this new player.

Despite the warning he had given her, Satana was adamant and kept stealing kisses until Parker relented an hour into the search leaving Whitney alone in the shop shifting through literature. She angrily thought about trashing the place but decided it was petty and below her usually professional nature. Dropping the book 'Demonic Entities of Malaysia and Indonesia' and sifting the shelves she moved over to the cheap almost leaflet like books sitting on a revolving rack. One particular title 'Lords of Xibulba, A beginners guide to the Mayan Underworld' caught her eye, and while she knew that the demon could be from outside Carlos's local area it wouldn't hurt to search close to home. As she removed the book the bell on the shop door rung and Whitney turned to see four individuals had entered the shop, judging from their costumes they were super-criminals, the red Q and 5 quartered over their chests also gave them away a little.

"Evening Miss." the leader, a man clad in insectile armor that glowed green in the twilight of the shop, "Is the proprietor of this store available?"

"No she isn't." Whitney replied, "She's having sex with my boss." she added bluntly.

"Ah of course she's that Masque Chic." a woman answered. Whitney recognized the woman as Smokescreen, an American mercenary from a group called the Death Squad.

"Good, this will send a message to Parker." a man dressed completely in black, his skin a vivid scarlet contrasting to the black hooks that his fingers had morphed into, darting over to Masque he slashed her across the face as the bug man lit up the room before firing waves of bio-energy at Whitney causing her to convulse with each strike. "Time for that man to come off." the red skinned man told her stabbing his hooks through the metal face-plate and tugging causing Whitney's skin to burn. Reaching for her gun Masque fired sending a round through the man's groin causing him to tug harder as streams of fire ran down the hooks

"Come on Red Devil tug harder." the bug man taunted, "Use some magic or something, you are a demon right, that mask shouldn't be able to stand up to that."

"You want to try this Lantern Bug." Red Devil snapped as Whitney covertly moved the pistol higher. Red Devil stepped aside and she opened fire sinking rounds into Lantern Bug and Smokescreen, the former re-energizing the bullets back at Whitney while the later simply used her armor to absorb the shots before sending a jet of super-heated smoke at Madame Masque causing her skin to blister.

"Parker can you here me." Whitney called in the radio link in her mask, "I'm under attack by Carlos thugs. I need back up."

"Back up this." Lantern Bug told her slamming a glowing energy fist into her mask, causing the systems housed inside to short out. Whitney smashed the insectile mercenary in the face as Smokescreen rushed in delivering a slash with a large knife, cutting off the barrel of Masques pistol before jamming the blade in under the faceplate and levering the tip up enough to jam a smoke-grenade into her mouth.

"This is a warning to all who support Robbins." Red Devil told Masque as he extended a pair of tentacles covered with vicious hooks from his arms, wrapping them round Whitney's body effectively immobilizing her.

"Why don't you tell me yourself." a voice came from the stairs to Satana's basement. Standing topless was Parker Robbins a pair of slacks covering his legs as Satana stood behind him totally nude. The group of thugs began to look nervous save for the nameless, voiceless member at the back of the group, what Whitney had silently named the observer.

"We ain't afraid of you." Lantern Bug snapped foolishly breaking ranks and firing pulses of light at Parker, the bio-luminescent beams ricocheting off the man's chest before exploding all around him. "How," Lantern Bug snapped producing a florescent blade from his knuckles before leaping at Parker sticking the blade through his targets left lung. Parker snorted and pushed the Qunitos Rohas member away as Smokescreen puffed out a cloud of white phosphorus clouding the cartel thugs, as the smoke cleared the three chatty thugs had vanished leaving Whitney on the floor and the forth member standing in the doorway. Raising it's gun the thug shot a pair of bullets one drilling through Parker before emerging on the other side while the other detonated the smoke grenade in Whitney's mouth, smoke puffing out as she convulsed spluttering and choking. Giving a respectful nod the cowed figure left throwing the pistol it had used into a dustbin before running off into the New York Night.

"Whitney." Parker moaned as his chest bled out, "We have to get her to Avengers Tower, the medical bay will be able to care for her there."

"We don't have to do anything." Satana remarked, "Take her I'll keep looking for the demon, but after that I don't owe you anything I don't want any more thugs wrecking my shop. Yours or this Carlos figure do you understand."

"Crystal." Parker spat, "Just don't come crying to me next time you get in trouble with the law." he added angrily as he closed the door with a slam.

* * *

><p><strong>Avengers Tower, New York City - 22:47PM, 25th August<strong>

"Parker," Whitney typed, the computer voice sounding out the letters.

"Whitney," he replied, "Don't strain yourself, just rest."

"Parker." she typed, "I put tracking devices on Red Devil, Lantern Bug and Smokescreen. You can use it to find Carlos's lair."

"So you took a beating just to learn where their hideout is located?" Parker asked, "You should have been stronger then them, the residual power of the Norn Stones that Osborne gave us should have made them run off tails between their legs."

"It's not just me whose powers have been inhibited; your demonic abilities seem to be at 50% or less. You should have been able to kill all four of them with a glance." Whitney said her face covered with bandages, her mask lying over the top. The HAMMER medics had promised Parker that Whitney would get some top quality skin grafts but that it would take a while, her entire body was covered in second degree burns and scans had shown that even her blood vessels and nerves had been scorched, luckily the internal damage wasn't severe but it did make Parker think about his enemies, while he had faced Asgardians, Osborne's Avengers and the True team of the same name, none of them had evaded him for this long, nor been so destructive to his morals.

He had his own wound checked out and it was only by sheer luck that cowl hadn't struck any major organs, Parker doubted it was because of inexperience, the thug had been on a completely different level to the others, with the possible exception of Red Devil, he had defiantly reeked of demon. "There's something else." Whitney typed, "I found this pamphlet, take a look at the god on the front." she added staring at the plastic leaflet on the bed-side table.

Parker took the leaflet from the side and almost immediately saw the time ravaged skeletal face of the creature that he had seen inhabiting Carlos when the cartel had rescued Mind Wave. "Hun Came," he dictated, "know more colloquially as One Death and most senior members of Xibulba, loosely translated as 'the Place of Fear'. While anthropologists can't agree if these Lords of Xibulba were Gods or just powerful demons, the all say that they were dangerous, cunning and ruthless foes."

"Any idea on how to kill one of these Lords?" Whitney asked.

"No Clue." Parker answered, "I would ask Satana but I feel that I may have unintentionally closed that door for good."

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's Occult Shop, New York City - 23:09PM, 25th August<strong>

Satana surveyed the hooded woman, the same one that had made the proposition two days earlier, she was wearing the same clothes although they had been washed at least, the scent of jasmine washing detergent was overpowering, a futile attempt to cover up the smell of blood.

"So the shipment is arriving later today." Satana confirmed.

"The tears are onboard, if you will help me with my endeavour they are yours." the woman said through the voice translator.

"I agree to your turns but tell Hun Came not to send his minions to my shop again, they caused a mess and made Parker suspicious of me even if doesn't realize it yet." Satana told her, "By the way the flowery soap isn't fooling anyone, the smell of blood positively reeks off you. I presume that your clothes were stained when you preformed the first ritual for the rite of restoration."

"A pint of blood willing given by the deceased's lover using a ceremonial Kris bathed in holy oil, foxglove juice and the crushed shell of a chambered nautilus." the woman answered, "The second phase is ready, something I might need help with."

"Your desperate enough to turn to the dark-arts but not to murder I see." Satana mused, "Unfortunately the lover must also kill a man dressed as her lover, preferably one of his own kin."

"I found away around that." the woman said, no trace of smugness on her voice, "An amulet of sufferance would allow me to bare the shame while leaving me free to hire a killer to commit murder."

"You should be careful." Satana announced, "The spell may go array if you don't get your hands dirty."

"I'll take me chances." the woman announced, "I trust your 'associate' can get the job done especially since my target lies so close to him."

"I'll make the call, but I hope you're ready to accept the consequences for taking a life." Satana asked drinking the cup of herbal tea, now cold on the table.

"I am." the woman replied, "I've carried that burden ever since the day he died."


	4. Radio Hellfire

**WABC Radio Station, Pennsylvania Plaza, New York City - 10:20AM, 26th August**

The Radio DJ sobbed as the armoured man with the pistols executed the assistant producer before chucking him on the pile of other bodies that the gang of thugs had considered 'un-essential'.

"Is that everyone?" he asked as a woman with majestic wings running down her arms and sharp eagle like talons walked over to the chair where the DJ was bound.

"Yes my darling," she purred in a rich Latin accent, "We are almost ready for the broadcast. We are just waiting for Omen to finish setting up the device and then Senior Carlos will be able to reach the people of this urban jungle."

"You miss the rainforest don't you." the man said stroking her cheek.

"Ce as much as you miss the desert my Pistolarro." she purred as he kissed her passionately on the lips. Slowly he slipped off her blouse as the DJ winced as the bird woman scratched her talons along the man's armor, the screeching sound defining.

"Harpy, Pistolarro." a man clad in white armor carrying a pair of swords yelled from the doorway, "Cut that out we're professional if nothing else."

"Oh come on Reflex, have some fun." Harpy purred.

"We're here to do a job or did you forget." Reflex commanded, "Omen finished setting up the bomb, you two have your orders, follow them." he added disappearing into the sound booth.

Harpy sighed before turning to the red haired DJ tied to the chair, her yellow T-Shirt and Blue Jeans ripped in suggestive places. "You what's your name miel?" she asked.

"A…Alyson." the DJ stammered.

"Well Alyson do you think I'm pretty?" Harpy asked

"Yes." Alyson answered staring down at the ground trying not to lock eyes with Harpy.

"Well how would you like some fun?" Harpy asked, "Stupid question of course you do." she answered for the quivering woman before plucking a feather from her wings, the quill becoming razor sharp, "Now let's unlock your inhibitions." she purred as she pulled the T-Shirt over Alyson's breasts and stabbed the feather into her skin humming softly as she began to draw an ancient symbol on the crying woman's chest.

"Got it sir." Reflex said as he put the phone down, "Okay you." he said gesturing to the producer, "Get us on the air. Harpy stop playing with your food." he yelled as the bird woman finished drawing the symbol on Alyson's chest. As she moved away Alyson growled a low feral snarl and Harpy smiled at her. "Don't worry about him," she cooed as she joined Pistolarro and the hooded form of Omen in the corner of the room.

"Okay Vandal plug the feed through." Reflex told the woman in shades and leather trench coat sitting in the sound recording booth.

* * *

><p><strong>The Hood's Stronghold, New York City - 10:50AM, 26th August<strong>

Parker heard a strong violent knock on the door shattering his concentration as he tried to summon Dormmamu to the mirror located in his office. Angrily he crossed the room to find Cutthroat standing outside looking nervous obviously afraid to confront his boss.

"What is it?" Parker roared, "Can't you simpletons do anything without me?" he asked before noting that he sounded almost identical to Norman Osborne the day before. Curious he thought I suppose that's the chain of screaming, he'll probably scream at somebody later on, probably a victim. "What is it?" he asked again his voice calmer.

"It's on every channel and the main radio stations." Cutthroat explained, "There asking about you boss." Parker pushed past him and continued through the building before coming to the mess-hall, a large number of his men standing around staring as the handsome Hispanic face of Carlos was broadcast over the TV.

"This message goes out to the citizens of New York City, to the NYPD, FBI and anybody else who cares to listen. My name is Carlos Rohas, and I was once a criminal mastermind and drug-dealer. Recently though I saw the destruction of everything I worked for, I don't expect pity from you, I don't deserve it but I would have you listen to me." Carlos said, "I only want redemption, not for myself but for you, your tyrannous security forces have forged an alliance with Parker Robbins, a dangerous criminal and gangster. He is the one responsible for the drug dealers and the murders and the majority of crime in this city. I ask you New York, if Osborne won't deal with this problem then let me. Anybody who knows the whereabouts' of Parker Robbins should come to the WABC Radio Station above Pennsylvania Plaza. I live you with this message New York if I don't find Parker Robbins by the end of the day then my men will start combing the city and brining in informants by force. It's your choice New York, I look foreword to hearing from you." Carlos finished before giving a quick salute before disappearing off screen.

"Nobody leaves the lair." Parker boomed from his vantage point, "If I find out that any of you talk to this Carlos person your loved ones will be slaughtered in-front of you before you get the slow agonizing death that traitors deserve. Answer get up here I need your help." he added before retreating into his office. Minutes later the Answer arrived in the Hood's office looking very shaky as he was invited to close the door.

"I need you to lead a team to kidnap my wife Sara and my daughter Brooke." Parker told the hit-man, "No severe damage, if anyone hurts them then I do the same back. Take them to one of the safe-houses by the river and have a boat ready for their escape if it comes to that. Failure is not acceptable, you fail me and you will die do you understand."

"Yes Boss." the Answer gulped, "Do you want to be kept in the loop?"

"I do," Parker growled, "Handpick the strongest fighters that show restraint and tell them the warning I gave them. Hopefully this will all be over by the end of the day, while I'm away my cousin is in-charge, I have already rung him up and he's bringing some extra muscle in. If anything happens to him, if anybody pushes him around there will be trouble."

"Where are you going boss?" The Answer asked.

"To find out where this maniac is hiding." Parker replied, "The idiots that Masque tagged yesterday dropped below the radar, as soon as they resurface find King has orders to mobilize a squad to pick them up, not that you will have to worry about that." He glared at the Answer, "What the hell are you waiting for?" he asked, "Get moving." he growled his actual voice radiating power, enough to make the Answer shudder from the sheer force before he scuttle out of the office.

* * *

><p><strong>WABC Radio Station, Pennsylvania Plaza, New York City - 12:12AM, 26th August<strong>

Parker ascended from the Pennsylvania Avenue Underground Station, his hood discretely hidden under a grey hoodie with a big red 66 stitched on the front before heading towards the WABC Radio Station. Traffic, both pedestrian and vehicular, didn't seem any more then usual and Parker hopped that nobody had been stupid to snitch on him for their own sakes, if Carlos was possessed by Hun Came then they were walking towards a particularly nasty fate. Slipping into the reception the first sign that something was wrong was the lack of anybody in the reception including the receptionist. Pressing the bell on the counter Parker waited but nobody came, the state of abandonment pushing his senses into overdrive.

"Where are you?" he whispered as a familiar scent wafted over the air-conditioning. Following the smell Parker stated into the vent to see a severed head stuffed into the shaft, a metal point protruding through the passage and up into the remains of a human skull, the flesh mostly stripped off of the bone. Staring around the ceiling of the room he saw the dark computerized eye of a CCTV camera follow him across the room.

"I'm here." he yelled, "Parker Robbins just as the Lord of Xibulba ordered."

The intercom crackled and a dry voice could be heard, "Proceed to the top floor Mr. Robbins." Parker analyzed the voice there was some serious magic there, not the flamboyant stuff that he used, it was more practical almost essential as if the speaker was relying on it to keep him or her alive. He also could tell that it wasn't Hun Came, this person was in some aspects more powerful but in others a lot weaker, Parker didn't doubt that whoever they were that they would be an easy mark.

Stomping up the stairs he quickly realised that the first head wasn't the only casualty, the stair case was littered with human heads on make-shift pikes, some so fresh that blood was still trickling down their cheeks. All had Mayan petroglyphs carved on their forehead and while Parker didn't understand the language he was almost certain that it was a warning to intruders. Continuing to ascend the stair case Parker came across a half eaten corpse of a woman, he recognized her as one of Sara's friends, one who had never approved of him. As he bent down to examine the woman he heard a snarl and saw five people on the floor above him all armed with spears and clad in tattered clothing, their chests displaying an ancient Mayan symbol. With a scream they flung themselves at him as Parker quickly drew his pistols and fired five shots mowing down his attackers before they reached him.

There was silence for a second before screams could be heard all over the building before AC DC's Razor's Edge came on over the intercom. Running for his life Parker ascended the stairs as more of the feral civilians and radio employees came flooding from the lower and upper floors. Shots rang out and several of the enraged civilians fell but soon Parker's pistols were dry, going for broke he sprinted up the last few steps and arrived at the station director's office. Slamming the door behind him the howls of rage and screams of hunger died down and Parker looked to see the room's other inhabitant step foreword quickly drawing a pair of short swords.

"Sukanto." Parker said bitterly, "What's South East Asia's most seasoned demon hunter doing in the employ of one of the Lords of Xibulba."

"Robbins." Sukanto replied, "I'm here to stop Dormmamu from further corruption of the human race."

"So 'Reflex' Carlos has you doing his dirty work." Parker summarized, "It would be better that you had stayed out of this."

"Still your tongue demon." Sukanto snapped, "You saw the poor victims of Carlos's cruelty, you think I support this." he added throwing a sword to Parker who expertly caught it. "Now prepare yourself Parker Robbins for deliveration from your sins." he warned as he waited. Parker lunged and Reflex blocked the blow before parrying almost disarming his opponent. Struggling Parker used brute force and pushed the blade back only for Reflex to elbow him in the face before delivering a powerful kick that sent Parker slamming into the door. Backing off Reflex waited for Robbins to get to his feet before throwing a dagger at the Hood, the villain only just deflecting the blade. With a scream of anger Parker charged Reflex who elegantly dodged before pushing him into a wall, the sword he has been using embedded in the plaster.

"So you still didn't answer the question." Parker panted throwing a punch at Reflex's face, the blow clanging on the ceramic armor his foe wore.

"I don't owe you an explanation demon." Reflex answered slamming his elbows around Parker's head before squeezing hard. Parker struggled free and quickly dodged the follow up sword slash before grabbing the sword and smashing it against the wall. Reflex dropped the blade and Parker swung it violently as his armoured foe lunged foreword. Fist met Blade and the former cracked while the later shattered as Reflex's momentum carried him foreword. Parker dropped and watched as the demon hunter slammed into the wall, taking advantage of this opening Parker jumped on Reflex's back and jammed the broken sword into his back slamming the destroyed weapon until he hit muscle and bone.

"Better talk Sukanto." Parker instructed, "That wound will kill you within minutes." In response Reflex spun around and flicked his wrists a pair of foot long blades emerging from his gauntlets. With a quick slash he had forced Parker back and into a clumsy block which he quickly overpowered causing Robbins to stumble and fall. Now in a compromising position Parker watched as Reflex positioned the blades in a scissors formation around his neck. "Decapitation, you know that will only kill me not Dormmamu, your fighting an unwinnable battle."

"At least it will buy me some time." Sukanto spat, "This world is dying and I plan to make sure the next one has no demons." he yelled flexing his arms ready to deliver the execution blow. As he begun the swing a TV on the wall sprung to life revealing Hun Came in his true vile visage glaring at them.

"Robbins, Sukanto, two of my enemies in one place." Hun Came noted his voice sounding like jaguar's screaming mixed with the desert wind and bats squeaking, "I would be a fool to waste this opportunity to cleanse my enemies with hell-fire." His face was suddenly replaced with a ticking clock counting down from three seconds before the entire building exploded. In the fireball Parker felt his cloak wrap around him protectively as the structure below him collapsed before both he and Reflex fell several stories to the ground. As the flame self extinguished leaving the charred skeleton of a building Parker opened his eyes and saw Reflex and the cowed figure from the occult shop advance on him.

"First you Robbins then Hun Came." Sukanto explained as he picked up a twisted re-bar, the tip glowing red-hot. As he raised it for a head crushing blow a shot rang out and the he fell as the cowed figure re-holstered its gun.

"Omen why?" Reflex asked as he collapsed on top of Parker.

"Because the master has worse things in store for Robbins." Omen said her dry voice causing the dust around her to twist and turn in the air, "And because you are no longer required." she added before vanishing in a wisp of smoke leaving behind a slip of paper. Pushing the armoured figure off him Parker crawled forward and found the paper, a printed image of him, Sara and Brooke eating ice-cream by the fountain in Central Park. Getting to his feet Robbins slowly walked away from the wreckage as the sound of sirens grew louder, his silhouette vanishing into the cloud of dust that hovered around the site.

* * *

><p>The Orgional Characters of Harpy IV, Omen II and Reflex IIChi Sukanto are my own creations and are not owned by Marvel Comics


	5. The Santa Maria

Lantern Bug turned the corner of the street heading back with a pair of pizzas under both arms. If his ploy worked he would be catapulted through the ranks to one of Carlos's Lieutenants, if not then he was dog-food, still he felt confident or at least he did before the sound of heavy work boots sounded on the pavement behind him. Breaking into a run he hurried down the street as the thunder on the concrete behind intensified, quickly ducking into an alley he leapt for a fire escape dropping the pizza's only to be intercepted by a well thrown crow-bar causing him to thump into the floor.

"Well looks like the boss will be happy; we found one of the scum that put Masque in the hospital." Wrecker sneered, "Robbins said we could tenderize our meat before we drag it home, but we've got to be quick, the NYPD is extra nervous after that radio station blew up."

"Wait." Lantern Bug yammered, "I can help you, I have information about something big going down in two hours."

"This better be good." Thunderball said swinging his weapon as Pile Driver pinned the squirming thug to the floor, "Talk or your face isn't going to be a face if you catch my meaning."

"The Santa Maria is arriving in a few hours with some of Arkady's prime hardware. With that Carlos reckons he can flatten the NYPD and HAMMER in a matter of days." the Bug stammered, "There arriving at the port, the dock master has been brought off as have most of the workers. Only three guys are meeting the shipment."

"What guys?" Wrecker asked as Piledriver squeezed the thug harder.

"Havoc, Grim Reaper and this guy from South Africa. Apart from them the Maria has twelve crew members onboard are lightly armed and are ordered to depart when the cargo has been offloaded." Lantern Bug said between heavy wheezes, "That's it I swear."

"You've been very helpful." Wrecker told him before addressing the rest of the crew, "Come on boys let's roll and deal with this shipping opportunity. I smell a big bonus from Parker if we pull this off."

"Wrecker, what about the snitch?" Bulldozer asked, "Don't want him to squeal on us."

"Don't worry." Wrecker answered as Piledriver threw Lantern Bug to the floor, "You need a face to squeal." he added shoving his crow-bar through Lantern Bug's eye sockets and levering his skull so far back that it was pulled clean off before Wrecker slammed his foot down on the head crushing the bone into powder, "Problem solved." he sneered as the Wrecking Crew walked calmly out of the alley.

* * *

><p><strong>Sara Robbins House, Brooklyn, New York - 14:56PM, 26th August<strong>

Parker knocked on the door clad in civilian clothes, his weapons concealed but still a deadly force to be reckoned with if he needed them. Looking back outside to the black Ford Transit Van that the Answer and his protection detail for Parker's family, Robbins knew that now was the time when he would hate himself the most, it was time to come clean about all the jobs, all the late nights and all the expensive gifts. Maybe he would try and twist the truth a bit, paint himself as the unlucky business man forced to be the bad guy, but deep down he knew Sara wouldn't believe him. The door suddenly opened and Sara stood there fuming, it was clear she was angry and the slap Parker received around the face backed his hunch up perfectly.

"How dare you come here?" she hissed angrily, "Parker I loved you, I knew you had problems but a career criminal, how could you?"

"We don't have time Sara, Carlos has decided to destroy my empire and watch me burn." Parker explained.

"So let him, leave this life behind Parker." Sara pleaded.

"It's not that simple" Parker answered, "He's taking me apart piece by piece and the next target is my family. You and Brooke, he's going to abduct you and torture before he kills you in front of me."

"But we didn't do anything to him." Sara complained, "This is all your fault."

"No it's Osborne's." Parker corrected her, "He liquidized Carlos's business ventures and he's decided to take it out on me."

"Oh grow up Parker, take responsibility for once in your life. You signed up with Osborne, you tugged at his coat tails all the way like a child looking for approval. You brought this on your wife and daughter, I hope your happy." Sara snapped.

"I assembled a security team from HAMMER's beta squads." Parker lied, "There here to keep you safe. Please just go with them and stay quiet until I've dealt with this."

"I'm not going anywhere." Sara answered, "Not with you or your security team." She kept talking until smoke started to erupt from her mouth. Choking she blacked out into Parker's arms. "I'm sorry Sara but this is for your own good." he mumbled as he carried her to the van before returning to the house to find Brooke.

* * *

><p><strong>New York Harbour, New York - 18:30PM, 26th August<strong>

Havoc and her two assistants, the new Grim Reaper, a gaunt looking English woman who used the same scythe weapon of the original and the South African Merc Razor Wire, sat in the Harbour Master's Office as the Santa Maria steamed into port, her gunwales packed with expensive military hardware smuggled by Arkady out of Libya during the Arab Spring Uprisings.

"So your just carrying textiles then?" the Harbour Master asked his dark face wrinkled with concern.

"Just textiles." Havoc announced handing him a suitcase filled with US 20 dollar bills.

"Hmm this should be just enough to cover half your cargo." the Harbour Master said greedily, "That's it and nothing more unless you have more cash stuffed up that flight suit of yours?" he asked Havoc.

"Of Course, Razor Wire would you get the rest of the cash." Havoc replied, a large fake smile on her face. In an instant Razor Wire slashed the man with one of the strands of reinforced barbed wire that extended out from under his arms. The Harbour Master whimpered as his face and torso bled out before Razor Wire snaked the other strand of wire up around the rafters and then the Harbour Master's neck. The unfortunate man quivered before passing before being dropped to the floor. "Right mates, clean this up." Razor Wire commanded the dock workers, "Or me and the Reaper will add a bonus to your pay." he added as the strands of wire snaked back into their sockets.

"Very brutal, I understand why Carlos hired a man like you for this operation." Havoc mused, "I didn't know there were racists as sinister and conniving as you left in this age."

"You were wrong you Soviet Witch and just be thankful that I don't have a problem with you or I'll be earning a second pair of boots." Razorwire threatened, "What do you think limey you like my metaphor?" he asked the Reaper.

"Only if you're called the Hangman now." Reaper answered sarcastically. Razorwire extended his wire as Reaper flicked out the scythe she had mounted on her left arm as the two mercenaries circled each other. "You'll pay for that bitch." he snarled

"Stop it both of you." Havoc commanded, "Carlos wants this done without a hitch, get in line or you don't get paid." Reaper growled something under her breath before swiping at Razorwire slicing through his left hand revealing mechanical apparatus.

"That's it you dead, I don't care what Carlos or his spics think your about to be eviscerated. Then I'm out of here I have a score to settle with Williams." he said spitting on Reaper's face.

"Stop it both of you." Havoc said, "One more chance or I flick the switch." she added menacingly. Both Reaper and Razorwire turned to face her and advanced menacingly flexing their weapons. Calmly Havoc flipped a trigger she was carrying and an electrical pulse ran through the mercenaries stunning them before they both collapsed on the floor. "I swear the help gets more incompetent every day, fucking idiots." she swore under her breath. She was answered by the sound of a fog-horn blaring and she turned to see the Santa Maria arriving. Cursing in Ukrainian she headed away from the Harbour Master's Office seemingly unaware of the figure crouched on top of one of the cargo containers.

"It's show time, the Brit and the South African are down but their leader seems unaffected. Looks like we're going to have to take her down physically" the Corrupter whispered down to the container. The outer surface rippled and collapsed to reveal a selection of the Hood's gang all armed to the teeth and all ready to tear the ship open in hopes of finding a way to please their leader.

Trotting down to the Santa Maria, Havoc looked up at the captain of the ship who quickly gave a signal to this first mate who vanished from the side of the boat before returning with a plastic vial of what seemed like liquid gold. As the gang plank lowered Havoc turned and motioned for a shadowy figure to advance up onto the Santa Maria with her. The figure dressed in a leather biker jacket and trousers, the former over her grey hoody that obscured her face took the vial and examined it.

"It seems to have survived the journey." she announced her voice distorted by the vocal masking software. "This should be the payment the succubus needs."

"You'd best get moving." Havoc told her, "Robbins and the NYPD are both searching for us. It would be a shame if you were caught in the crossfire."

"Carlos did give me a message, there's been a change in plans." the woman told Havoc, "As soon as the important stuff has been moved he wants you to head out to these co-ordinates and lend support for the assassination team." she ordered handing Havoc a USB Key.

"Ah it will be a relief when I'm in my own bird. Those Thunder Hawks handle like a lame three legged pig in comparison." Havoc sighed, "Good Luck Meri Dzhey̆n." she added kissing the woman's cheek.

"Any you Misha." the woman replied before heading down the gang plank and into the maze of cargo containers. Looking down Havoc saw a groggy looking Reaper and Razorwire, the latter having reattached his arm, stagger to the bottom of the gang plank before staring up at her.

"Come on you two, there's work to be down Arkady and Carlos want this stuff unloaded ASAP, preferably before the competition arrives." she yelled down, "I'm heading below decks to check on my baby."

Razorwire begun to climb up the gang-plank when he noticed the Grim Reaper turn and stare into the darkness before extending her scythe. Rushing out of the darkness Bulldozer charged heading strait for the dark skinned British Mercenary who span out the way before slashing at his legs sending the giant toppling as the rest of the wrecking crew moved out of the darkened port.

"Well fuck me," Razorwire commented, "looks like we're in for a good night." he added cracking his barbed wire whips before leaping off the gang plank wrapping his weapons around Wrecker's Crow-Bar and Arms before spinning slamming him into the hull of the Santa Maria. "I like that Wrecking Ball." he commented as Thunderball spun the ball and chain at him, his whips deflecting the weapon causing his attacker to stumble. "Now let's see how long it takes you to cry out." he added snaking his wires around Thunderball's legs before advancing them up to his chest where the spikes cut into his flesh.

Reaper danced around Piledriver before delivering a quick spinning kick causing him to stumble before he clumsily tried to back hand her as she leapt over his blow slashing at the thug's oversized hands before dodging another attack. "Stand still bitch." Piledriver complained as he went to grab her, the Reaper once again jumping over his head before she was slammed by a high pressure jet of water, "Or don't." Piledriver added sarcastically as Hydro-Man formed from the water around the Santa Maria. Aggressively Piledriver slammed Reaper in the stomach pressing her into the concrete before ripping off her scythe complete with the arm underneath.

Thunderball kept stoically quiet as Razorwire continued to squeeze uttering a stream of racist comments. The South African was so entrenched with the job at hand that he failed to realize the multitude of tentacles wrap around his arms and legs before it was too light. Screaming in fear Razor Wire was dragged back into the water by the Squid before a cloud of blood could be seen before the multiple limbed villain emerged from the water. "Looks like that's the guards taken care of." he stated, his cold rattling voice causing the other's to feel a chill run down their spines.

"Alright then let's plunder this rig." Wrecker ordered. Before he could step onto the gang-plank there was a deep thumping sound before rising out of the hull of the ship was a Russian Helicopter Gunship, the symbol on the tail consisting of a red hand print quartered with a sickle and hammer as the crew of the Santa Maria appeared along the edge of the ship.

"They fell for it." the Captain ordered, "You know your orders," he barked, "kill them."

* * *

><p>The Origonal Characters of Razor Wire and Grim Reaper II are my own creations and are not owned by Marvel Comics<p> 


	6. Opposing Endgames

**Riverside Safe House, Hudson River, New York - 19:52PM, 26th August**

Standing in the divide of day and night by the strip of twilight indicated by the setting sun, the Carlos Rohas hit-squad waited, never taking their eyes off the Safe House where The Hood and his men had stashed the former's wife and child a few hours ago. They were waiting for a good reason, as soon as the sun-set Carlos would once again address the population and put the final nail in Parker Robbins Coffin, and once Robbins was destroyed and his men scattered there would be a new power ruling the streets. For now all they had to do was wait, the time to act would be soon.

The Answer nervously passed the sealed panic room that Sara and Brooke had been placed in, the twin Grapples Letha and Lascivious standing sentry, their muscles tensed up and ready to act. Leaving the corridor the Answer arrived in the main living room, the former lounge transformed into barricades as a few of the Hood's street level thugs squeezed into HAMMER armor manned the machine gun's that had been set up all pointing at the door. In addition to them the Answer had brought Speed Demon, Blood Blister and Ruby Tuesday with him, together with Parker who was single handily covering the back they should be a formidable enough force to keep the Quintos Rohas Thugs out, at least for a while. Heading to the back door he saw Parker sitting on a bar stool his head uncovered by his cowl, his pistols on the work-top.

"Boss?" The Answer asked, "Perimeter is secure, what do you want us to do next?"

"Their out there waiting." Parker told him, "But for what?" he asked as Speed Demon entered the room, "What is it?" he snapped

"Wrecker just called in, he and some of the guys found one of the Rohas Boys and he led them to a cargo ship, the Santa Maria, unfortunately the crew of the ship are all fully armed Quintos Rohas Assassins. There asking for back-up, any back-up or they reckon their dead." Speed Demon informed them.

"Tell them to get out of there and regroup with the guys back at base." Parker said angrily, "What made them think that this was going to be an easy shake down?"

"I guess they got bad Intel." The Answer answered as Ruby whispered something in his ear, "Okay I've got it." he replied before picking up a remote from the desk and turned on the TV mounted on the wall as the face of Carlos Rohas appeared on the screen.

"Citizens of New York, your endeavours to capture Parker Robbins were indeed noble I commend you for your bravery. Mr Robbins thought less of this however, this footage was obtained by the New York Fire Department and gifted to me when one of my associates went down to help tackle the blaze." Carlos explained as his image was overlaid with footage of Parker fighting through hordes of corrupted journalists and civilians in the WABC Tower before the fight with Reflex and finally the explosion. A lot of the footage had been edited but the casual observer wouldn't notice, obviously Carlos's pet hacker Vandal had been hard at work, she had even put a trigger in Parker's Hand.

"As you can see Mr. Robbins had declared war on New York, that's why I am offering a life line to the city, my men are willing to protect you if you need it. In addition I have had confirmation of a reward for the confirmed capture or kill of the Hood from Norman Osborne in excess of One Million US Dollars. This reward is open to any who want to claim it. I promise you New York that once Robbins has been caught that I will leave you to your lives. In an effort to show that I have your best interests in hand I'm giving you six hours to complete this task before we implement the system of Decimation. If you are watching Robbins now is the time to weigh your responsibility, the value of your life vs. those of the city." Carlos vanished from the screen his face replaced with static.

"One Million." Speed Demon said his eyes narrowing, "From Osborne himself. Looks like your going to have to up your price if you want to keep your family safe." he sneered as he and the rest of the security team turned on Parker.

* * *

><p><strong>Quintos Rohas Stronghold, Somewhere in New York - 20:13PM, 26th August<strong>

"And we're off the air." the woman in a fancy suit announced as she telekinetically switched off the floating camera, "You were magnificent sir." she praised Carlos as he got up from the luxury sofa that decorated the suite he was situated in. "I'm sure the NYPD will be kept busy by vigilante citizens while we finalize the occupation of New York's Underworld. With the Hood out the way the other major factions will fight among themselves until only one remains in any force. Meanwhile we take the remains of the losers and turn them into disposable members, by the time the dust settles you will be Manhattan's Premier Crime Lord." the woman lectured.

"There you have it." Carlos announced, "Doctor Young, I don't know why I bothered to kill all those agents the CIA sent to infiltrate my organization when I simply could have bought them." he told the remaining thugs in the room, "Here we go Gentlemen, Ladies into a new era of crime." he said raising a champagne flute to his associates. "Excuse me my friends while I check on operations." he said heading out of the lounge into one of the bedrooms. Sitting cross-legged on the bed Vandal typed furiously onto one of the laptops spread all around her in nothing but her lingerie. Creeping up behind her Carlos draped his arms around her and kissed her on the neck.

"Not now." she sighed, "I am co-ordinating four separate missions I don't have time for that."

"Maybe I can help you relax." Carlos told her.

"You should pay attention to this." Vandal replied, "Sawfish is waiting for the go-ahead to storm the safe-house, Toltec and his team have the Hood's Men on the run but want to know if they have permission to meet up with the Insider team who are waiting for the right time to strike and Ocelot is heading for Avengers Tower to deliver the final crack of Robbins's empire and I have to keep all four team in touch and in the loop. I'm a Hacker for Christ's sake not a secutery and you are not helping with all your talk of us already being in control." Carlos kissed her and see pushed him away as one of the icon's pulsed on screen, with a few key strokes both Havoc and Sawfish were on-screen, the former onboard her Mi-28 Gunship and the latter still watching the safe-house.

"Boss we're waiting for authorization, Pit Viper is already implanted and ready for the extraction." Sawfish told him, "All we need is a green light."

"I too am in position." Havoc announced, "The first volley of rockets is locked onto the 'stage', fuel levels are at 62% but it will only be a matter of time before HAMMER sends security to investigate why I am here."

"You both have permission to engage." Carlos said as he covertly unhooked Vandal's bra, "Make The Hood wish he was never born." he sneered as he and Vandal fell onto the bed before kicking the laptops onto the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>New York Harbour, New York - 20:42PM, 26th August<strong>

"That Gunship is going away." Hydro Man stated as he poked his liquid head around the corner of the container. He quickly retracted it as a cross-bow bolt slammed through the metal shell of the crate where it twanged and vibrated from the force of the impact.

"The punk kid tricked us." Bulldozer sneered, "Lightly armed my ass, these guys outnumber us and have powers of there own. When did The Hood say the back-up was arriving." he asked Wrecker.

"He didn't." Wrecker replied, "Thunderball is that link to the HAMMER network up and running some of these guys are toting some high-powered weaponry."

"Yeah I got matches on four of these guys; they all got Stark Industries equipment that Osborne sold cheap to whoever wanted the tech." Thunderball read, "According to this the Quintos Rohas Thugs brought one of Iron Man's old suit of armours, a variant of that suit that Spiderman used to wear as well as new Atlantean Containment Suit." he finished as the sound of heavy metal advanced on towards the container. Wrecker peeked out and saw the Iron Man armoured warrior advance towards them firing hyper-accelerated rounds from a rail-gun mounted under the left arm. Wrecker ducked back inside to see that one stray bullet had ripped through the metal and had drilled through The Corrupter's face.

"Okay guys let's get moving." Wrecker yelled, "Take him." he ordered as he led the charge, the other five following him out. As he charged in the Iron Man armoured thug leapt out of the way before opening fire with a pair of RPG7s mounted on his shoulders causing the Hood's men to separate as the other Rohas members ran across the top of the containers keeping their targets pinned down. Wrecker turned the corner to find a woman in medieval armor waiting for him alongside what could only be described as a humanoid cactus. From further into the container port the sound of battle raged as the two attackers opened fire with crossbow bolts and foot long needles. Ducking behind a forklift Wrecker returned fire with a bolt of lightning from the end of his crow-bar causing his assailants to scatter as the sound of boots across the concrete grew closer. Wrecker reflexively turned and struck with his crow-bar only to be blocked by the armoured figure who slammed his head into the fork-lift's prongs before turning the key, the mechanized blades crushing the man's head.

"Toltec" the woman called, "What's the situation with the others?"

"Zotz and Recluse have the ones know as Piledriver and Thunderball trapped in one of the containers, Trigger Fish took down the Squid by the water-front and Fire Strike burnt Hydro-Man to a crisp although he'll be back. As for the Bulldozer, he breached the line and escaped into the city but we have Chubacabra tracking him. King Crab is down and he won't be getting up. Take Saguaro and help secure the remaining members of the Wrecking Crew while I set the charges." Toltec ordered, "And Huntress," he added, "If you see Trigger Fish tell him to check up on the Grim Reaper and Razor Wire, if they can move tell him to get them out. If not tell him to send them to the bottom."

* * *

><p><strong>Riverside Safe House, Hudson River, New York - 21:03PM, 26th August<strong>

Parker sat by the back-door as The Answer loaded the .44 Magnum on the desk. Grimly he handed it to Parker before loading a second and taking it himself, "You sure that this is a good idea?" he asked. "Of all my employees you were the only one that decided that a million dollars was too little for your betrayal. The others were not so sensible and now we have to make sure that a message is spelled out, one that they will understand."

The Answer sighed and walked out to see the traitorous members of his gang all lined up against the wall. Parker paced up and down staring at each one in turn occasionally pausing to guess the emotions that they were feeling. Eventually he made up his mind; there was only one choice, only one whose death would make a difference. "This is what the punishment for treachery is." he said angrily pulling the trigger. The shot rang out and the Answer fell to the floor, "You may have betrayed me but this man betrayed my family. I wondered how Carlos's men knew about this place and then it hit me, they got the address from the only other person who knew where it was. I beat you when you were at full strength by myself, serve me and I will be merciful." he ordered the villains. From the front door the sound of a saw cutting through the door could be heard before being kicked in as the muscular form of the Sawfish, the barbs on his arms entered the room.

"You're a fool to come alone." Parker told Sawfish.

"But I'm not alone." Sawfish replied as thick smoke crawled through the front door before filling the room. The sound of multiple walls breaking as gun-fire ripped through the room as more shapes filled into the room. Parker returned fire and heard somebody grunt in pain, with a quick punch he floored somebody before he heard the saw reve up again. Running to the safe room he saw Sawfish brutally slicing through the door as Alain Arkady stood guard armed with a Scimitar and a Light Axe.

"Get away from there." Parker roared.

"Fine let's get moving." Sawfish ordered as he and Arkady fled out through the back door. Looking into the lounge he saw the Pistolarro and Smokescreen bolt through the front door leaving the Hood's men alive and unhurt although the number of bullet holes in the walls suggested that hundreds of rounds had been fired off by the invaders.

"You." Parker said pointing at Ruby Tuesday, "Go back to base and get everyone, tonight Carlos Rohas and his men die." The thugs scattered as Parker headed to the Safe Room unlocking the door. Sawfish hadn't come close to cutting through the door and as he entered the room he saw Sara and Brooke huddled in the corner unaware of the glowing yellow eyes behind him.

"Sara are you okay?" he asked. Sara stood up and looked at him with glazed eyes as the half reptilian form of Pit Viper dropped to the floor and grabbed Parker dragging him into the lounge, Sara following close behind shepherding a screaming struggling Brooke along as well.

"Play your part." Pit Viper hissed to Sara, "And you stop struggling and watch." she said licking her lips with her forked tongue.

"You brought this on yourself." Sara said mechanically as she picked up the Answer's dropped gun, "This is all your fault." she told Parker as she put the gun against Brooke's head and pulled the trigger, "You took everything form him, now it's your turn." she said blankly putting the gun against her temple. There was a bang and blood splattered across Parker's face as Sara flopped to the floor.

"No." Parker roared as Pit Viper flicked her tongue in his ear, "You'll pay for that." he growled as he struggled.

"Don't bother summoning the demon's power he no longer favours you." Pit Viper hissed, "If I were you I would hurry because in twenty minutes your lover will be dead as well." she said jabbing a spike into Parker's shoulder, the venom tipped barb oozing thick yellow toxins into his blood. "That should make things harder." she purred "Now go." she commanded, "Your already on the clock." she added as she ran out the back door and towards the boat docked behind the safe-house. Overhead Parker heard the roar of a helicopter's rotors and looked up to see the aircraft hovering above him like an Angel of Death. Groggily he crawled out the house and towards the lit up spire of Avengers Tower on the distant skyline.


	7. Havoc, Trechary and Execution

**Avengers Tower, New York - 21:32PM, 26th August**

Parker winced as he reached Avenger's Tower before looking up at the large digital clock mounted on the side of the building. The time clicked over to 21:33PM and Parker collapsed, he was too late to save Whitney, he had lost everything. Grunting in pain he crawled through the revolving door and slid over to the elevator before collapsing into the cart, the venomous spike in his shoulder causing him to cough and splutter. He wondered what Pit Viper had meant by that the demon no longer favoured him. It had been no secret that Parker feared Dormmamu power and what an extended period of time wrapped in the hooded cloak would do to him. The lift pinged and Parker crawled out wincing as he moved towards the infirmary where he had left Whitney. Struggling to his feet he walked through the door to see Whitney sitting up in bed, the heart monitor regularly beeping as another woman in a black cat suit sat in the corner.

"Who the fucking hell are you?" Parker said raising a pistol at the woman.

"Parker calm down." Whitney said, the computerized voice speaking for her as she frantically typed.

"You are right to be angry Mister Robbins. My name is Sergeant Carla Ramirez, Colombian Narcotics Brigade, we've been tracking Mr. Rohas for a while. My role was to get into his Inner Circle, not hard since my sister was a rising star in his operations. We thought Carlos was finished after Osborne decided to burn him until we got a call days later. Carlos was alive and he was hell bent to get revenge on you. He started hiring a number of mercenaries before heading out to New York." Carla told Parker, "While the Colombian Government sees you as nothing more then a criminal they are willing to look the other way if you do a job for them."

"A job?" Parker asked, "Let me guess they want me to take down Rohas but there to frightened to get their hands dirty."

"Something like that, this is Carlos's Intel Folder, do whatever you want with it. If you want to know where he will be try going to see the witch down in Greenwich, she's been feeding Carlos information about you for weeks, what gives you your power, who the weak points in your operation were and how to get to your family." Carla told him.

"Why help me, you say you're doing this on behalf of your government but I know your lying." Parker asked suspiciously.

"If I told you that the person who you loved the most was secretly kidnapped and then murdered by the US Government would you do anything to get them back?" Carla asked, "Because Osborne took my little sister Maria away and killed her. I want to know what he did with her."

"That still doesn't answer my question, why help me?" Parker asked his anger flaring causing jets of flame to erupt from his nose.

"Because Carlos is going to lose, he's not in charge, neither is Hun Came, they work for a woman that he calls Bonita. Carlos can't touch her without feeling pain and he knows it, she's indulging his little revenge fantasy but in the end she'll kill him." Carla said, "He'll be dead by sunrise, you on the other hand will be alive, and you'll owe me. I help you know and then you tell me where Maria is so I can take her home."

"You'd better be right, now how is this woman protected from Carlos?" Parker asked

"Don't know but I can tell you that despite all the bluster and power Hun Came is still injured from the fight he had with his son. He was banished from Xibulba and the longer he's away the weaker he becomes unless he sets up a new house." Carla explained as the Mi-28 locked onto the infirmary. Seeing this Parker ran for the window smashing out through the grass his body wincing as Havoc opened fire with the chopper's chin gun raking the room with canon fire before backing off as Parker glided silently towards her. Switching to the Mi-28s Flamethrowers, Havoc opened fire incinerating Parker who continued towards her his hands wreathed in flame as the Mi-28 jerked left avoiding his strike.

"Alright Demon," Havoc mumbled, "let's see you dodge this." she finished flicking the switch releasing a swarm of cluster rockets that detonated around the Hood. Emerging unscathed Parker hovered up glaring at Havoc who swore in Russian before flicking the button on the equipment panel marked with a yellow smiley face. In three seconds the Mi-28 had unloaded its entire supply of rocket and missile ordinance at Parker, a massive fire ball. "No way you're getting out of that." Havoc confirmed. As the smoke cleared her jaw dropped as Parker emerged, his skin blackened but otherwise unhurt. Quickly dodging out the way of the fire ball and electricity counter attack Havoc used the last weapon the Mi-28 had, aligning the chopper she gunner the turbine heading for the Hood, the rotors super charged. Slipping out the way Parker dodged the suicidal charge before firing a blast of demonic energy at the Mi-28 detonating the extra fuel cells causing the chopper to smoke and spin out of control, the pilot baling out in an ejector seat just in time.

"Dormmamu may have given up on me but he's still bound to this Hood. The residual energy of the Norn Stone keeps me in control allowing me to fight his corruption. He will serve me." Parker yelled as he swooped towards Havoc who had struggled out of the seat and was now free falling to the ground. Twisting around she unholstered a pistol and fired up at the demon before slamming into the concrete. Parker landed next to her only to receive a swift kick in the face followed up with a punch to the jaw.

"You're not the only super-powered one here." Havoc hissed, "I may not have followed in the foot-steps of my sisters but I'm still lethal." she told Parker rolling up the sleeves of her flight suit to reveal a pair of wrist launchers before opening fire with a hail of darts. Swirling his cloak Parker absorbed the darts before launching into a spinning kick only to be blocked by Havoc who pushed him back and followed up with a swift blow to the thighs and then a chop to the throat. Angrily Parker tapped into his demonic abilities and threw Havoc backwards, the lithe woman flipping into a crouching position before launching a chemical pellet at Parker, the projectile exploding on his face. Coughing and spluttering Parker sent a wave of energy at Havoc before concentrating sending wave after wave of demonic blast at the woman before she smoked, fire exploding out of her eyes and mouth before collapsing. Walking past the smoking corpse Parker felt something slash into his foot as Havoc slammed a thin stiletto blade into his heel.

"Fuck you Demon." she swore in Ukrainian, "Carlos may beat you, you may beat him but whatever the outcome I will find you and make you pay.

"Oh shut the fuck up." Parker said viciously stomping the chest, "Why is it Russian Women never seem to get the bloody hint."

* * *

><p><strong>New York Harbour Master's Office, New York - 23:57PM, 26th August<strong>

Piledriver leaned against the only non-barricaded door into the office as Thunderball got ready to swing his weapon as the thump of the Rohas thugs banging against the doors increased. It was clear that they were never going to hold off the attackers even if they were more powerful then the besiegers, the numbers still worked against them. Thunderball checked the monitors as he swung noticing that the leader Toltec had picked up Wrecker's Crow-Bar and was advancing on the buiding as a woman clad in an Iron Spider Armor System and a man with a face like a bat pounded on the door. Then he noticed something else and his spirits rose, help was coming advancing through the container port was the Purple Man and while it didn't really tip the odds in their favour it made for a more impressive last stand.

"Killgrave." Toltec spat, "How goes the uprising?"

"The Hood's Stronghold is in our hands, the Crimson Cowl and the Wizard are leading the defenders and have moved into auxiliary strong-holds although we will prevail. In addition your man caught up with Bulldozer, ironically in a construction yard, I'm sorry but the target escaped and your man was seriously hurt although judging from his physiology and anatomy I expect him to be back on his feet." Killgrave told Toltec.

"Good News, you have chosen wisely Killgrave." Toltec commended, "The payment for your services will be wired to your account tomorrow. Now we have a problem Thunderball and Piledriver and holed up in this shack and Master Carlos had asked for reinforcements to head to the Burja's shop. I don't have the time for a long siege so I want you to 'convince' them to surrender."

"It will cost you." Killgrave answered as two of the Rohas thugs headed out the front gates and left in a truck, no doubt heading for Santana's Occult Shop. "I will see what I can do." he confirmed.

"What the hell do we do? Parker signs the checks and there hunting Bulldozer, I say we stick by the Hood and take whatever comes" Piledriver asked before Thunderball threw his Wrecking Ball slamming Piledriver through the door and into the group of Rohas thugs.

"You're an idiot Piledriver." Thunderball commented as Piledriver got to his feet, "Bulldozer ain't coming back for you, Wrecker sure as hell isn't. You may as well take a gun and put the barrel in your mouth." he sneered as Recluse activated her armor and held Piledriver down. She didn't restrain him for long as the Security Office shattered as Bulldozer burst through the shack slamming Thunderball into a shipping container before grabbing Piledriver and charging through the Rohas ranks and into the harbour.

"As I said you're an idiot Piledriver." Thunderball spat, "I'm with you Killgrave." Thunderball told him, "And with this." he said snatching Wrecker's Crow-Bar from Toltec, you will have a new Wrecking Crew."

"Right Answer Thunderball." Toltec congratulated, "Trigger Fish" he barked at the Atlantean Terrorist, "Make sure those two never surface." he ordered. Swiftly Trigger Fish loaded a spear from the quiver on his back into the spear-gun he carried before hissing something under his breath and headed for the water-front as the sound of Bulldozer splashing echoed around the silent harbour.

* * *

><p><strong>Satana's Occult Shop, New York - 00:22AM, 27th August<strong>

"You're late." Satana told the hooded figure as it dragged a large sack into the shop, "My client is extremely busy and needs the item as soon as possible." she added as the hooded individual gave a nod to Carlos and his bodyguards, the former dressed in a fancy business suit. The gangster simply shrugged as Pistolarro walked up and scanned the hooded individual with a portable scanner before sending the results to Vandal. Within seconds the result popped up and the bandit gave the figure the thumps up allowing him to proceed downstairs to where the woman in a grey hoody was waiting.

"Where it the item?" she asked

"First some introductions, Miss Watson meet an associate of another of my circle, who are most grateful for the donation you made to our cause, the Executioner a member of the young Masters of Evil, he has agreed to do the job you asked." Satana announced as she pulled off the hood of the man revealing a face covered with a hockey mask. The woman removed her own hood her red hair sticking up contrasting with her pale skin and bright green eyes. "I still believe that this may not be the best cause of action"

"If this brings him back it's something I'm willing to do." Mary Jane told Satana, "Now show me the item." she ordered the Executioner. The young man obliged and opened the sack dropping the bound and gagged body of the Scarlet Spider onto the hard wood floor before removing a long handled hatchet.

"Why the hell are you doing this here?" Mary Jane asked as Carlos came down the stairs, "The deal was that you were to bring me my head."

"Your Spell the one to shoulder blame for this man's death, it has certain requirements the first and foremost being that the sorceress has to either kill the sacrifice or witness it so the guilt will be carried with her for ever." Satana told Mary Jane, "I'm surprised you didn't research the effects of the spell." she said arrogantly.

"Whatever you decide to do." Carlos told them, "I'd suggest hurrying up as Vandal has informed me that the Hood is heading this way." Mary Jane shook her head and the Executioner holstered the axe as the Scarlet Spider sighed in relief. Silently taking the weapon from the hired mercenary she lifted the weapon over her head and slammed it down decapitating the bound hero.

"I'd do anything for Peter." she purred, "Your sacrifice will help him return," she told the headless corpse. Carlos went over to her and produced a handkerchief, "Now Bonita don't cry soon your husband will return and I will have my revenge." he replied through gritted teeth, his hand on her shoulder, the flesh smoking, "I will have the Huntress take you back to your apartment for some rest before the ritual."

"But we need the Hood." Mary Jane told him as he helped her upstairs, the flesh boiling off his fingers, "We're not powerful enough without it, I need the conduit to Dormmamu if the spell is going to work." The door shattered and the group of villains quickly trained their weapons on the cloaked figure of Parker Robbins.

"You want the hood?" he asked, "Over my dead body." he growled his hands aflame with arcane energy.


	8. Consumption by Fire

Parker surveyed the scene and his targets; he'd fought Pistolarro and Red Devil before although he'd not beat them they would be easier then Omen and Carlos himself, the two virtually reeked of dark magic. The other two thugs, a man with a bat face and a woman armed with a pair of swords and a crossbow were unknown threats but he was sure that they were hired help and were easy prey.

"Go back downstairs Bonita." Carlos ordered the woman he was helping up the stairs. Parker noticed the nasty rash on his arm and guessed that this weapon was the drug-lord's kryptonite.

"Carlos let's finish this, just you and me." Parker suggested.

"Omen," Carlos said snapping his fingers, "Deal with this man." he ordered before disappearing downstairs. Parker ran at him only to see Omen block his path, charging through the figure the Hood found himself on a mist covered roof. Almost immediately gun-fire erupted as Pistolarro opened fire alongside the woman with the crossbow. Parker dodged behind a roof mounted ventilator before returning fire as the world around him changed to a beach at the base of a cliff, his bullets impacting with the rock. Spinning around Parker watched as Red Devil snaked his hook covered tentacles around his arms and legs dragging him towards the shore line where Bat-Face and the Pistolarro were waiting. Parker fired a blast of energy only to feel the cold sensation of ice leaking through his cape. Somehow the environment had changed again as the woman with the crossbow stood over him ready for the execution shot. Kicking out Parker knocked the woman backwards as Red Devil made a second grab for him.

"Zotz." the woman called as the snow changed to sand and she vanished. Parker looked up to see the man with the bat face dropping from the clearing, a swarm of vampire bats following him down. Opening fire Parker shot down several of the blood thirsty mammals before they swarmed him, their teeth ripping his flesh. Summoning all his strength Parker unleashed a blast of energy incinerating the bats and pushing Zotz backwards. Reloading his gun's Parker dodged shots from the left as Pistolarro slid down a dune firing a myriad of shots. Dancing between the projectiles Parker leapt at him only to slam into the concrete floor of a warehouse. Getting to his feet he saw one of the walls ripple as Red Devil emerged swinging his tentacles like bull whips.

"Alternate Realities." Parker spat sending electricity causing down the Devil's tentacles, "Looks like Omen's sending your astral forms through after me. I can't kill you but I can do this." Parker growled as he shot the attacker in the head causing the environment to change to one resembling the deck of an oil tanker. Looking around Parker saw one of the containers ripple and he charged vaulting over the form of the Huntress as she entered before sliding out through Omen and into the occult shop. Getting to his feet Parker had to react quickly as the Huntress came charging in with her swords. Quickly he flipped her over and sent her tumbling through Omen and into the alternate worlds as Red Devil sent a burning tentacle flying straight for him. Parker dodged and shot his own energy blast at the thug causing his body to spark before he caught on fire.

"Who's next," Parker growled. Pistolarro quickly threw his guns down and ran jumping out through the shop's window. Parker ignored him as Zotz flew at him a swarm of bats in his wake, with a quick side step Parker dodged and picked up a crystal orb of the till and threw it into the fray. The orb detonated before quickly forming a massive glass bubble around the man and his bats before the angry vermin swarmed their former master as he screamed and banged against the glass. Nonchalantly Parker turned and fired a shot at Omen, the round impacting with something as the Huntress stumbled out of the dimensional portal a bullet in her brain.

"Your choice Omen, stay here and die or live another day." Parker told her. In return Omen just stood at the top of the stairs her gun's drawn, Parker sighed and emptied the magazine into Omen before she fell. Tossing his empty guns on the floor Parker slid down the stairs before kicking open the door to find Carlos, waiting for him, a massive carved Obsidian Staff in his hands as Satana, Bonita and another man armed with an axe stood at the side of the room, spectators to the final battle.

"Your powers will not work in this room Dormmamu's Vessel." Carlos told Parker, "This battle will be fought by men in service to the Gods."

"Don't worry too much about that. Parker Robbins the Man hates you more then Dormmamu ever could." Parker replied. Carlos bowed and Parker took the moment to strike slamming an elbow into the Mexican's face. Carlos caught the blow and threw him before spinning the staff as he advanced. Backing up Parker felt the wall behind him as Carlos struck slamming the staff through his shoulder. Wincing in pain Parker gapped the staff and struck Carlos in the thigh before pulling the stone weapon out of his wounds and throwing it across the floor.

"What's the matter too afraid to take me on with your bare hands." Parker chided. Carlos replied with a punch to the face with a follow up blow to the throat sending Parker reeling unable to block the follow up slam into the wall. Angrily Parker replied with a Headbutt before wishing he hadn't, Carlos backed up and Parker continued the fight with a cross chop and a haymaker before pushing Carlos to the floor before stepping on his neck. "Any last words.? Parker asked dryly.

"That's a Bad Omen." Carlos replied as Omen burst from the wall and smashed Parker over the head causing him to stumble off Carlos as she spun round a pair of knives in her hands. Aggressively she slashed at Parker who blocked with his arm only to feel the blades dig through the cape he wore and into his skin. Angrily he chopped Omen's left hand before digging the knife out and throwing it at Carlos the blade embedding in his chest before kicking Omen back into the wall, the mysterious villainess disappearing with only a ripple. Turning Parker saw Carlos remove an antique Sai off the wall before charging him, Parker sidestepped the blow only to receive a stab to the lower leg. Stumbling he felt Carlos place his neck on the desk as well as the point of the Sai at the base of his skull.

"Anything to say?" Carlos asked.

"You made a mistake." Parker growled before reversing the two twisted blades into the Mexican's thighs, "You killed my wife and child."

Carlos elbowed Parker in the face as he turned, "You took everything from me." Carlos spat, "You killed my family, my favourite lieutenants, you killed my business and left me for dead just because Osborne told you too."

"I had no idea that Scourge would burn the entire place down." Parker replied as he levered Carlos back before thrusting the twisted knife into the man's left eye socket. Carlos screeched in pain, black spores leaking from his eye engulfing Parker who wrapped his cloak around him, the particles ricocheting towards the spectators before wrapping around the man with the axe. In seconds there was nothing left of him as Carlos pulled the knife out of his now healed eye.

"Now we crush you Robbins." Carlos said his face flashing between the Mexican's beautiful features and the withered skull of Hun Came. Parker quickly picked up a ceramic urn and slammed it into his opponent's face, the pot smashing over Carlos's head and bathing him in a fine black sand. Roaring Carlos shook himself until the sand hung in midair around him before the particles ignited with a blue flame before rocketing towards Parker. Dropping and rolling Parker took cover by one of the book-shelves, as the flying burning sand ignited the entire room.

"Right I'm just going to check my fire insurance." Satana said coyly before running up the stairs leaving Mary Jane alone as Carlos and Parker both picked up swords from the wall and struck, the blades clashing at each other, the magics of the wielder and the sword causing brightly coloured sparks to erupt showering the room with hot cinders that danced ominously around the room.

"Carlos help me." Mary Jane called as the fire cut off her escape. Carlos stabbed his sword into the wood flooring causing a shockwave to spread out across the panelling knocking Parker back. Struggling to get off the floor Parker felt a hand grab him and hold him down as Omen's lean yet beautiful face emerged from the wood underneath him as Carlos bodily picked up Mary Jane, his body and hands sizzling and took her upstairs. As the bell above the opening door rang Parker struggled unable to break Omen's grip. Prowling down the stairs Carlos advanced like a deadly jungle cat his eyes hollow and full of malice.

"Mr Robbins I wish this would have been different but alas you made me an enemy, possibly the last you will ever see." Carlos told him producing a massive stone knife from his pocket. "This is the sacrificial knife used by the high priests of Tenochtitlan to murder their victims on the summits of the great pyramids. With your death I will be able to create a new house and your defeat will be final." Carlos told him, "May your pain be healed in death."

Parker replied with a quick spit, the flem hitting Carlos in the eye before reverse head butting Omen in the face causing her to drop through the floor before mule kicking the Mexican in the chest. Dropping the knife Carlos pulled Parker to his feet and slammed him down over his knee, the click and snap of the Hood's back breaking echoing over the roaring flames. Screaming in some arcane tongue Carlos picked Parker up again and slammed him down on the floor as black spore erupted from the sides of his mouth with every word he said. Parker felt his back snap again and reached for the sacrificial knife only to see Omen kick it away as she stood watching Carlos go in for the kill.

"And now I finally destroy Parker Robbins." Carlos sneered pulling Parker's hood off of his head before gripping both sides of the Hood's neck before pulling, attempting to decapitate Robbins with just his bare hands. Desperately Parker struggled as the bell in the shop sounded and foot steps could be heard on the stairs and a hooded figure picked up the sacrificial knife.

Carlos turned and smiled, "My Bonita, watch as I secure the thing you desire the most." he said. Mary Jane smiled before plunging the knife into Carlos's chest, black blood oozing out of his chest wound. "My Bonita." he struggled to say as he fell. Parker got to his feet and went to grab the hood that connected him to Dormmamu only to see the woman 'Bonita' pick it up before running up the stairs.

"No," Parker screamed, "No." he scrabbled after her catching her on the top of the stairs before dragging her back down into the burning basement, his lungs burning with ever breath. "It's mine, give it to me." he sneered.

"No I need it." Mary Jane screeched back scratching his face before he threw her down onto the floor. Aggressively he ripped the hood off her and slammed her against the wood floor, the blow causing ash to swirl around their heads. "Your behind this bitch." he spat, "I'm going to make sure you get your wish, you will get to meet Dormmamu." he promised as he hinged his mouth in an attempt to swallow her. Gasping in surprise he quickly realized that his powers were gone even after Carlos's death, quickly Mary Jane punched him in the face and dashed back up the stairs before slamming the trap-door on Parker locking him in. Placing the hood over her head Mary Jane sighed as Parker screamed down below.

"The spell." Mary Jane asked as Satana packed an ancient skull and phials of gold and purple liquid into a back-pack, "What do you need."

"Nothing too complicated." she replied, "I can find it in a day, then we travel to the place where your husband died." Mary Jane nodded and walked out into the dark street outside. The city was burning as the various factions of gangsters went to war with the NYPD and each other. It didn't matter to her, in just a day the person she converted the most would be back in her life.

Down in the basement Parker sat at the foot of the stairs, there was no-one left in the building aside him and Omen, the later standing uncloaked, her beautiful Hispanic features smiling at him almost as if she didn't care what was going on in the world. Parker picked up the sacrificial knife that Mary Jane had dropped and ran at her crossing his fingers and hoping for the best. Phasing through her Parker fell, for what seemed like an age before he slammed into something hard. Knocked senseless he closed his eyes as he lay in the alley as sirens erupted around him fighting against the gun-shots and explosions to be the loudest sound in the city.

Back in the basement Omen felt the fire creep up her body, the warmth caressing her, she knew she was going to die but she didn't care because she would be free. Even through Hun Came was only defeated, his grasp had been weakened enough that the spell of loyalty he had placed over her had been dissipated. Walking over to Carlos's body she stroked his chin.

"Soon we'll be together my love." she announced.

Carlos stirred and looked at her wide eyed, "Isabel you're alive." he said softly.

"Hun Came imprisoned me as I died, made me serve him while he squatted in your body." she explained as she kissed him.

"I should have stopped him." Carlos told her as the flames crept higher until they were covered with a dome of fire, "I was as bad a husband as I was a man."

"You were a good husband." Isabel told him as he embraced her. Smiling the two doomed lovers burst into flame when in each other's arms before the entire shop exploded, the magical items stored their reacting violently to the fire. Above the basement the shop shuddered before igniting another candle burning in a darkening city.


	9. Epilouge: Rebirth

**New York City Back Alley - 05:27PM**

Parker stirred before opening his eyes to see the dust alley had woken up in, muttering and cursing he got to his feet looking out into the dark city, the horizon a blazing red as the buildings burnt like roman candles. Stumbling he moved out of the alley to see the windows of the shops around him smashed in, a pair of dead NYPD Officers slung through the door of a launderette. Checking the bodies Parker liberated the officers M9 Pistols as well as a police baton and a Taser. It was unbelievingly cold and Parker shivered as he walked down the streets heading for Avenger's Tower, a dark sentinel amongst the backdrop of flames.

"Whitney I hope that your not out there." Parker mumbled as a burning HUMVEE skidded round the corner before tipping over and bursting into flame as a multitude of civilians ran after it. Shocker Parker noticed that they all had large red hand-prints painted on their faces as well as glowing orange eyes and rat like mouths. From the HUMBEE a National Guardsman popped out the top before being dragged off by the civilian. Parker took the shot and dropped the civilian as the guardsman opened fire with his M4 Assault Rifle scything through the attackers before they sprinted back down the road screaming and hissing.

"Thanks Man." the Guardsman said as he pulled two more soldiers out of the crashed vehicle. "We got ambushed by the infected armed with heavy artillery." he told Parker before shining a tiny light in his eyes. "It's okay you don't show any signs of an affection."

"Shall I call the Director for Evac?" one of the Guardsman asked.

"Yeah tell her we're at the crossroads at Lexington near the Rockville Centre with an unaffected militia member." the lead guardsman commanded, "Tell them to send air support, we'll have Meta's on us in a few minutes."

"Who's the director, when I was knocked out Osborne was still in charge?" Parker asked.

"Director Gold is acting head of the military until the Asgard and New York Emergency is dealt with." the soldier told him. "Head's up, incursion from three o'clock high." Parker turned and saw the bloodied form of Screwball glowering down at him before she let out a quick rattling call. "Crap she's calling in for reinforcements." Emerging from one of the buildings the massive bulk of Mr. Hyde appeared flanked by Boomerang and Thunderball, all three of them supporting amber glowing eyes and mutated features. "I repeat we need Meta support now." the Guardsman called in as Hyde charged in slamming two of the Guardsman against the HUMVEE.

Opening fire Parker emptied the magazine, the rounds bouncing off the huge man's skin as Boomerang came charging in slashing with a pair of razor tipped projectiles. Quickly Parker replied with a quick slap with the baton only for Boomerang to angrily growl at him and slash him across the chest as Thunderball took out the remaining National Guard with a single swing of his wrecking ball. Snarling Boomerang bit into Parker's arm before cackling maliciously. Angrily Hyde slammed him and picked Parker up in one hand licking his lips maliciously as he raised the hooded man up to his mouth. Parker kicked to no avail before hearing the roar of rotor blades before tracer fire erupted onto Hyde's back.

Roaring in pain Hyde threw Parker into the floor before turning to the three figures dropping from the Thunder Hawk before the Chopper flew out of range as Thunderball and Boomerang threw their weapons up at the vehicle. Parker ran towards the figures only to see the person he least wanted to see. "Crap." he yelled as the woman dressed in black tackled him while the two guards opened fire on Hyde and the others causing them to retreat.

"Mr Robbins." Havoc hissed, "You took everything but I warned you that I would find you and kill you." Parker struggled as she held him down a massive knife in her hand, "This is for leaving me to be picked over by those hideous creatures." she told him as Boomerang and Screwball charged towards them only to be shot by the two guards.

"Maam, these fuckers won't die and we have hostiles coming in from the south." one of the protectors told Havoc. The Ukrainian Pilot nodded and raised the knife thrusting it down into Parker's chest only for the blade to shatter on the sonic shield that had formed over his chest. Havoc looked up only to be slammed into the wall by a pink pile-driver as her guards threw down their weapons and surrendered. Getting to his feet Parker picked up the knife and leapt at his saviour only for him to bounce off her shields.

"Parker Robbins," the woman told him, "As Director of SHIELD I am placing you under arrest for multiple charges including War Crimes against Humanity, Possession and Supplying of Illegal Drugs, Murder at First, Second and Third Degree as well as the fact that you now classified as an enemy POW. You are allowed to call your attorney as long as they haven't been eaten, if that is the case SHILED will supply one. Oh and anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Songbird finished as she slapped a pair of sonic-handcuffs around his wrists before waving down a second Thunder Hawk. "Take him to Rykers and get a team down here now I have to get to Madison Square Gardens ASAP." she ordered the pilot, "He'll be transferred to the Raft later."

Sitting in the Thunder Hawk's troop bay Parker placed his hands on his face. He was beaten and would be spending a long time in jail, and with no powers and the possibility of meeting several of his enemies and former employees he would probably be dead by the end of the year.

"So Robbins where the hell do you want to go?" One of the Guards asked.

"I thought you were going to take me to Rykers." Parker replied morosely.

"No point in that boss." the man replied as his holographic disguise melted away to reveal a woman with a golden face plate. "So Parker," Whitney asked, "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere but here?" Parker replied, "That bitch will pay for taking my Hood and my kingdom but first let's get out of the city. I can only imagine what the new Director and her storm-troopers will do to us if they catch us."

* * *

><p><strong>Asgard, Oklahoma, United States - 03:27PM, 28th August<strong>

Mary Jane finished painting the outline of the circle with the dead HAMMER agent's blood. The poor bitch had been unlucky, just happening to rappel down into the chamber that she and Satana had brought the head and heart of Ben Riley to resurrect Spiderman. The spell required the blood of an enemy and Mary Jane knew that this woman had been an enemy to Peter, both in life and death. Placing the heart and head at the six and twelve o'clock position of the magic circle she drew a crude stick figure with the last of the blood.

"So what next." she asked Satana.

"Next we need to find a witness for this event, luckily the comrades of this woman will be arriving soon." Satana told the Hood. Seconds later the door smashed open and War Machine appeared along with Wolverine and the Black Widow all three of them ready for battle as more shapes appeared behind them.

"My god what did you do to Victoria?" War Machine asked as Natasha fired a round from her pistol. Calmly Mary Jane intercepted the bullets before quickly creating a wall of electricity between her and the HAMMER agents. "Now the spell." she asked Satana.

"Yes, I'll help you act as a secondary to bolster the magics but since you and Dormmamu share a body you should be able to provide enough power to keep the spell running long enough for the resurrection to take effect." Satana informed, "I see that you chose a curse that will keep him loyal to you. Was he unfaithful in life?"

"No it's to stop him from leaving me when he learns what I have done." Mary Jane replied sadly as she ignited the candles

"Deos mors, tua humilis favet ego implorant,

Sacrificium tibi verba,

Redde ubera mia qui de rapinis,

Uti effigiem ad reserect eum verum,

Numguam errare et numguam ad deviare." she chanted in Latin before repeating it two more times. As she reached the final line on the third time however, Ghost struck phasing through the barrier and shocking her, sending the neophyte sorceress into convulsions knocking over one of the candles. Throwing off the attacker Mary Jane turned to see the other members of Task Force HAMMER now free to move.

"Satana help me." Mary Jane commanded as Wolverine came slashing in, the Hood only just dodging his attack as her Succubus companion sent out intercepting fireballs to the hail of projectiles released by Geode and the Black Widow. Swinging in from the ceiling Toxin landed on Mary Jane binding her with long strands of webbing before Wolverine moved in.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" a commanding voice asked from the circle as Spiderman fully clothed in his costume stood up surveying the scene.

"Peter." Mary Jane squeaked excitedly, "Your alive, these people are trying to kill me."

"Mary Jane." Peter said his voice full of surprise as she flipped the hood off the back of her head. "What are you wearing?" he asked as Satana sent a fireball flying straight at Toxin, the projectile causing him to be set alight, the Symbiote screaming in pain. Quickly Geode mummified the alien in sand, the blaze extinguished as Wolverine glared at Peter.

"Bub what the hell your meant to be dead." Wolverine asked

"Peter I brought you back from the dead." Mary Jane told him.

"I opened a file on resurrection spells; the powerful ones typically need the sacrifice of at least one or two people, maybe even more." Ghost said helpfully as he grabbed Satana by the legs and shocked her causing her to black-out.

"MJ did you kill somebody to bring me back?" Peter asked. Mary Jane nodded before bowing her head, "I set the whole city on fire to bring you back." she told him, "That's how much I love you."

"You did what?" Peter spat angrily, "You could have killed hundreds of people just to bring me back. How could you be so irresponsible?" he asked.

"I love you." she told him, "I did it all for love."

"But you tainted it, it's nothing now, you stepped over the line you murdered people. I don't care if they were monsters, they were still people." Peter told her, "I'm sorry MJ but I can't be with you." he added spinning a line up to the repelling line that Victoria had used to descend into the chamber.

"Come back." Mary Jane ordered her eyes glowing red, "Come back I order you." she growled.

"I think it's time we left." Satana said quickly casting a spell causing the two women to collapse into a pool of fire. "Listen," she told Mary Jane as they re-materialized outside a grave-yard. "I know you're hurting but there is a way to change this. I'm part of a group dedicated to a powerful Goddess, one who's going to change the world."

"I don't care." Mary Jane sniffed, "Peter was right I'm a monster. The spell was interupted and therefore it failed before the binding was complete. You can take this stupid Hood it's nothing but evil and bad luck"

"Listen to me you slut." Satana spat slapping Mary Jane around the face, "If you agree to serve her, she will morph part of the new world to your liking. You could be with him no string attached."

"Who is she?" Mary Jane asked.

"She's the one who will kill us all." Satana told her.

"Good" Mary Jane purred before sending a bolt of demonic lightning through the Succubus's body vaporizing her to dust and ash. "You've been so helpful." she replied kicking the ash pile before walking through the gates to the blaze hidden behind the rows of tomb-stones.


End file.
